


Thy Kingdom Come

by Ohnhi56



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [4]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Catholic Prayers, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Our Father prayer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Shin, Throne Sex, Voyeur Haiyan, Voyeurism, but like I completely disrespect it, dominant wolfgang, i am waiting to be smite by god, please dont read if you dont want to see prayers be used as a sex metraphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: Wolfgang knows fully well how Haiyan of Hillogriam desires Shin, so he decides to have a little fun with it.(please check tags before reading)-WolfShin Week 2020 Day 4: Religion
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Thy Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning: please check the tags before reading

**Our Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name.**

_ “Shin,” _ Wolfgang purred into his lover’s ear, unzipping his slacks with one hand and holding him on his lap with the other, “you’re so absolutely beautiful, so beautiful that I must share it.”

Wolfgang leaned back on his throne as he slipped a hand into Shin’s pants. In front of them, standing in place as if his feet were frozen, was Lord Haiyan of Hillogriam. It was no secret that Haiyan held obvious feelings of desire towards Minister Shin, and there he stood, watching Shin be toyed by another man, eyes begging to peel away but unable to.

**Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven.**

“Sire,” Shin hid his face in Wolfgang’s neck, “this is too embarrassing. Plea- ah!”

His hips jumped when Wolfgang swiped his thumb on the tip of his cock.

“Oh my spoiled darling, look at you falling apart in my arms,” he cooed, hot breath dancing on Shin’s skin, “You should see how Lord Haiyan is looking at you. He wants you so badly, darling. Why don’t you come out and see?”

Shin shook his head, burying his face deeper in the crook, attempting to muffle the sinful noises that were being forced out of him. His fingers clawed at Wolfgang’s shirt, leaning into his touch.

“Or should I stop?” Wolfshin grinned when Shin practically whined, rutting his hips for just a bit more stimulation from his hand, “Tell me, darling, do you want me to stop? I wanted to be a benevolent king and share my privileges, but should I stop instead? Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

His lover’s cheeks were hot when he pushed himself out from his hiding spot. Still keeping his eyes away from their audience, Shin cried out a teary, “Please, don’t stop.”

**Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses,**

Wolfgang pushed Shin’s slacks down farther, giving Haiyan full view of exactly what he used to dream of seeing. Shin hissed when the cold air touched his skin, squirming in a way that grinded against Wolfgang. 

“Sire, wait,” Shin stumbled his way off from his lap, and to Wolfgang’s surprise, shamelessly tore off his pants and briefs, only returning to Wolfgang’s lap in a straddle, “I want you inside me. Make me cum with you inside.”

He swore he heard Haiyan’s breath hitch.

Along with shame, Shin also threw his patience out the window. He didn’t wait for his king’s response; instead, he grabbed the bottle of lubricant himself, mumbled something about already being prepped “from earlier,” and released Wolfgang from the restrictions of his pants.

**as we forgive those who trespass against us.**

Shin lowered himself slowly with a low groan, holding his breath until he bottomed out, “Ah...it’s so much, sire.”

Wolfgang’s head fell back at the sheer heat Shin emitted, “Oh fuck, Shin, baby. You feel so good around me...always so good for me”

Shin whined again, hiding his face with the back of his hand, and shallowly bounced, setting his pace, “It’s because you made me this way, sire.”

Behind him, Haiyan’s hands clutched the sides of his slacks, gulping after each exhale, face almost as red as his hair. The sight should have incited pity in Wolfgang.

_ Should have  _ was the key phrase.

“Don’t be such a downer, Lord Haiyan,” he couldn’t help but tease, “as the king, I give you full permission to do whatever you want except for touching the Minister, that is. That is my one restriction, but anything else…”

He kept his eyes trained on Haiyan as he unbuttoned Shin’s shirt just enough to bare his chest. When he reached up to toy at a hardened, pink nipple, Shin threw his head back and let out a lengthy moan.

Wolfgang grinned as he watched Haiyan’s resolve shatter, “I’m sure you have many things in mind.”

And he wasn’t satisfied until he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled down.

**And lead us not into temptation,**

“Baby, why don’t you do me a favor?”

Shin only stopped bouncing at his request, hips unable to stop grinding into him.

“Why don’t turn around and ride me while facing Lord Haiyan, hmm?” He loved seeing Shin’s eyes widen and his neck flush red.

“M-must I?”

“Of course not, darling,” Wolfgang traced the many hickies, old and new, on Shin’s neck and chest, “but I would be thoroughly pleased if you do.”

That was all the convincing Shin needed to pull himself off of Wolfgang with a shiver, slowly planting his feet on the floor and turning himself around. It was endearing how shy Shin still was, keeping his eyes down, despite the situation.

Haiyan groaned in his throat, fisting his cock at the sight of Shin's defiled body, “Oh goodness, Minister Shin.”

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Wolfgang grabbed at Shin’s thin waist, settling him back on his dick. Shin almost squeaked at the speed he went down. “Wouldn’t you agree, Lord Haiyan?”

“Yes,” his voice was raspy, “he is, ah, very beautiful.”

**but deliver us from evil.**

Shin began picking up his pace again, tears springing to his eyes, “Sire, I’m n-not going to last long.”

It was filthy, the empty throne room being filled with sounds of slapping skin and muted moans, but Wolfgang thought the throne room had never had a better use, “That’s okay, baby. You’ve done so well for me. You can cum anytime you want. Put on a show for Lord Haiyan.”

“Oh!” Shin sobbed when Wolfgang grabbed his hips and fucked him harder.

“You love this, don’t you Shin? You love having Lord Haiyan here watching you being broken down by me. You love teasing him with what he can’t have, because this is only for me. Only I can bring out this side of you.”

“Yes! Only you, sire - only- only you can…” his words began jumbling, and he relinquished his body for Wolfgang to control. It didn’t take long until Shin’s body tensed and spilled all over the throne, “Ah, I’m cumming! Sire, sire, I - ah!”

Haiyan bit his lip so hard it bled; his hand slowed down when warm cum started spilling onto it, dirtying the front of his pants, “Minister…”

“Aww, Shin, Lord Haiyan came with you,” Wolfgang rubbed small circles on Shin’s hip with his thumb, “Isn’t that sweet?”

Shin drooled when Wolfgang began slowly grinding in him again, “But my fun isn’t over yet.”

A pool of warmth blossomed in Shin’s stomach at the thought of being overstimulated. Oh my, he quite liked being used by Wolfgang.

**Amen.**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I'll see y'all at the confession booth this sunday


End file.
